Sasuke and Naruto get Gay Together
by Kannagi
Summary: What the title says


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this would be CANON... So be glad I'm not Kishimoto.

------------

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping etc.

Naruto was standing outside of his house, looking at the sky. The sky was blue, he noticed, just like Sasuke's shirt. Oh how he wished that Sasuke could be there to this moment with him... But alas, Sasuke had run off to Orochimaru and was perhaps never coming back. This thought brought tear to Naruto's blue eye.

Suddenly something bright flashed across the sky.

"A shooting star..." whispered Naruto, They say that if you wish upon a shooting star your wish will come true, right? So Naruto wished. Wished from the bottom of his heart that Sasuke could be there with him, and they could train, fight and flirt together once more.

Suddenly a voice interrupted Naruto from his thoughts: "Hi Naruto".

Naruto flinched. He turned around... And sure enough, Sasuke was standing there right in front of him.

"WTF Sasuke. I thought that you ran off to Orochimaru? And here I was, angsting all over you..."

"Yeah. I just came back for a while since I think that I left the stove on when I packed my emo. I'll be going back to Orochimaru's soon, just thought that I'd say hi to you before I go."

Naruto smiled. "So you do care about me... I kinda thought that you had something against me. You know, when you tried to kill me and all."

"Oh, sorry about that. It guess was kind of a spur of the moment-thing."

"It's okay. So, want some coffee? Tea? I baked these delicious girl scout cookies that I bet you would like to taste..."

"Nah. I'll pass. I really gotta go before Orochimaru notices that I'm gone. I swear, that guy is like a mother hen, does not know when to stop fussing. He even knit me this cute pink sweater so that I wouldn't get cold during winter nights."

Tears started forming in Naruto's eyes. Was Sasuke going to leave him again, just like that?

"If... If you knew you were going away again..." Naruto sobbed, "Then WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME TO SEE ME!" He paused. "Why didn't you just... Go back to your darling Orochimaru's place, never coming to say hi to me... It's... much more painful this way."

Sasuke looked suprised, then his eyes fliched with worry. Looking at Naruto crying was just too painful.

He didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. They stayed like that for a good few minutes until Naruto's sobs finally quieted down.

"Naruto... I just want you to know that the reason I ran off to Orochimaru was not because I was pissed off at you for throwing up all over me after the previous night's drinking games, you know?"

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I'm an AVENGER. I'm just too bad-ass NOT to run off to the main villain of the show just because he promised me more power."

Naruto didn't say anything for a while. He knew that it was true. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes.

"I understand. Just promise me one thing..." Naruto whispered. "Please come back to me someday."

"...I promise."

At Sasuke's words, Naruto smiled. It was not the same fake smile that he had been putting up ever since Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru, this time it was a true smile.

"...I love you, Sasuke."

Then he leaned forward to capture Sasuke's lips with his. They passionately made out for a couple of minutes. Around them, sakura petals magically appeared out of nowhere to symbolise their everlasting love.

When they parted both were out of breath and blushing heavily.

"I... I gotta go now!"

"Sasuke! Wait!" Shouted Naruto. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Your pants are unzipped."

"...Oh. Thanks."

"Np."

"See you laters then?"

"Sure, I'll come visit you sometime. Bye."

"Bye, honey. ♡"

As Sasuke disappeared around the corner, Naruto sighed and started giddily dancing around the yard.

"Oh boy! I got my first kiss with Sasuke!" he shouted out loud, scaring a couple of people that happened to be passing by. He certainly couldn't wait for Sasuke's next visit. Perhaps he'd get even more than just a kiss this time?

-------

A/N: Aww. How sweet.♡ Should I make a sequel?

EDIT- Spelling errors and grammatical mistakes make Chibi-Sasuke cry. That is why I reposted this story 3 times, just so that I could rid this story of all the horrid errors. For some reason I never notice my mistakes until I've posted them. Fanfiction dot net is stupid because it doesn't allow me to edit my stories. --


End file.
